Gaston's son
by toonanimefan
Summary: What if Gil was brought over with the other four? How will this change things? Read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys this story is going to be having someone else go to Auradon with Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos. By the name of the story you probably already know who it's going to be. Remember I don't own Disney Descendants.**

 **Background:**

"Mom, Dad I have come up with my first proclamation before becoming King. I decided to bring the children from the Isle, over here."

Ben's parents were looking at him in shock. His father looked really angry.

"I thought of bringing a few over first, the ones that could use are help the most….I've already chosen them…"

His father looked at him sharply and asked, "Have you."

Beast calmed down when his wife Belle put a hand on his shoulder.

"I gave you a second chance, who are their parents Ben?"

Ben gave a nervous look and started saying the parents of the kids he decided on.

"Cruella De'Vil's son, Evil Queen's daughter, Jafar's son….Gaston's son and Maleficent's daughter."

" **MALEFICENT and GASTON!?** Maleficent is the worst villain of all villains, and may I remind you Gaston tried to kill me, put your grandfather in a mental hospital and tried to force your mother to marry him!"

Ben trying to defend the villain kids that he chose.

"Dad. That happened years ago before their children were even born. They're innocent! Don't you think we should let them have a normal life?"

Beast looked at his son "…..Dad….."

He looked over at his wife and then said,

"I suppose that you are right that they're innocent."

Ben's parents then left the room leaving Ben to think to himself about his decision. Wondering what was happening on the Isle right now.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: How was it so far? Please let me know in your reviews, so R &R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey still don't own Disney Descendants. This chapter is going to be taking place on the Isle after the song "Rotten to the Core" and will show Uma, Harry and Gil come across Mal and her friends before her mother.**

 **The Isle just after Mal and her friends finish their song:**

"Well, well, well look what we have here."

Everyone looked and saw Uma (Ursula's daughter) walking towards them with her friends Harry (Captain Hook's son) and Gil (Gaston's third son).

"What do you want Shrimpy?" Mal asks with a smirk.

Gil starts to giggle at the name that Mal called Uma but stops when Harry and her glare at him.

"I would like you to stop calling me that."

Before they could speak anymore the other kids and other people around started running away screaming because Mal's mother Maleficent was coming with her henchmen.

The only ones besides Mal that didn't run like the others were Mal's friends and Uma, Harry and Gil.

"There you are Mal. I've heard some interesting news….that you four and that one (she points at Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos & Gil) have been chosen to go to a different school…in Auradon."

Mal stood there in shock while her three friends tried to flee but were caught by Maleficent's henchmen. Gil just stood there like Mal but was glancing at Uma and Harry who seemed real mad.

"Whoa, whoa….whoa, why were those four….and Gil chosen but not Harry and I."

"Don't know, so carryon… I need to discuss something with these five that doesn't require you two being here."

Harry and Uma start to walk but before they do Uma whispers to Gil, "Don't become friends with them….you got that?"

When Gil nodded, Uma left feeling really, really angry.

When they were gone Mal says, "Ok mom were not going to a school filled with snobby princesses."

Evie walks over "And perfect princes (Mal gives her a look) Ewe."

Jay walks up smirking "I don't really do uniforms…unless there's leather ones."

He went to high five Carlos who looked a little pale "I heard that Auradon has dogs….My mother says dogs are rabid animals in packs that eat kids that don't behave…"

"Wolf."

Carlos jumps in mid-air when Maleficent did that.

Gil then spoke up "Uh I don't really want to leave Uma and Harry here…."

"Yeah mom, we are so not going to go.

"Oh you're thinking too small….it's all about **World Domination**!"

She turned and started to walk off with her henchmen, turning her head while still walking singing out "Maaallll."

Mal went and followed her, with her three friends and Gil behind her.

 **The kids with their parents in Maleficent's home:**

"You all will go, find Fairy Godmother's wand, and bring it to me. It's easy."

Mal looking defiant "What will be in it for us."

"Thrones matching crowns."

Carlos says "I think she was talking about us."

Maleficent then looked at Mal "It's all about you and me. Do you enjoy watching the innocent suffer?"

"Yeah who doesn't…?"

"Then get me that wand. Then I'll be able to bend good and evil to my will with my scepter and the wand."

"Our will." Evil Queen corrects her.

Then Maleficent went on about if Mal refused she would be grounded for the rest of her life. Forcing Mal to agree to go to get the wand.

They all then went over to their parents. First there was Evie who went over to her mother, who said:

"You go ahead to Auradon….find yourself a prince who has a _really_ big castle, a wing for a mother-in-law and…."

Both of them "Lots and lots of mirrors."

Evie's mother stops her from laughing.

Then there was Gil with his father.

"You can go to Auradon for all I care, your useless to anyway which is why you don't deserve to have my name like the twins do." (Gil's older brothers)

"The only thing you can do that won't make you useless to me anymore is for you to kill that blasted Beast!"

Then there was Carlos with his mother who wanted him to stay only to slave drive him, and Jay's dad who wanted to have someone to stalk his store shelves.

Maleficent got all angry at them and started a big speech on why their children should go, and how this was their shot to finally get their revenge on their enemies.

They agreed, and Evil Queen gave Evie her magic mirror while Maleficent gave Mal her spell book. (Which she kept in the fridge)

Gil felt a little awkward being around Mal and her crew since he was always hanging out with Uma and Harry. He didn't have that much time to dwell on it when they heard a car honk from outside, signaling that their ride was there.

Before he went out his father said one last thing to him "Remember when you have come back with the wand, you better have killed that beast or you're not allowed back in the house."

He went out to get in the limo, waved by to his friends who were standing not too far away and then got in sitting on the other side of Carlos. When they were all in, they left with Gil looking back wondering what would happen next…..

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Yep cliffhanger. No worries the next chapter will come soon and will have them arrive in Auradon. The ending of this chapter was kind of sad though but oh well it's supposed to be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey here's the next chapter. How's Gil going to interact with Ben? We'll just have to wait and see. This chapter is going to show people in Auradon moments before the V.k's arrive. Hope you enjoy and remember I don't own Disney Descendants.**

 **In Auradon after the limo starts to leave the Isle:**

It was just said that the kids from the Isle were on their way and a lot of people were freaking out. Fairy Godmother was going around calming kids down and making sure that band was ready to start playing.

Ben's girlfriend was giving him an earful, "I still don't understand this whole thing Benny boo….I mean why would you invite the daughter of the women who cured my mother and the son of the man who tried to kill your father." (Audrey)

"Audrey I already told you. It's to give these kids a shot to be well normal." (Ben)

Before Audrey could complain anymore they heard Fairy Godmother say, "Places everyone the Limo is almost here." (Fairy Godmother)

The band started to play and they all could see the limo not too far away.

 **In the Limo two minutes before the band starts playing:**

Gil was watching as Carlos and Jay were fighting over stuff that they were stealing. He didn't really understand why they wanted all that stuff. He noticed that the girls didn't seem bothered by them.

He then heard music playing, looking out the window he saw a bunch of people and the school they were supposed to go to. The limo stopped and Gil watched as the other boys that were fighting fell out of the door when it opened…..

 **Outside of the Limo:**

The band stopped playing when Carlos and Jay came out of the Limo fighting over whatever it was they were fighting over.

Gil got out after them and was just staring at Jay and Carlos. He looked up when he heard Mal say, "Guys, Guys…We have an audience."

Gil looked from the two fighting boys and saw a crowd of people staring at them. He smiled, and trying to be friendly, he waved at them. None of the other people waved back though, causing him to frown.

"Leave it like you found it….and by that I mean to just leave it." (Fairy Godmother)

Gil looked ahead and saw a tall women standing there with a boy and girl on either side of her. He figured out that Jay kind of liked the girl standing next to the women.

"Hello foxy….the names Jay." (Jay)

"Ha Ha (nervous laugh)" (Audrey)

"Welcome to Auradon Prep….I'm Fairy Godmother, the Headmistress of the school." (Fairy Godmother)

Gil listened as Mal started to talk to the woman who was Fairy Godmother, kind of hinting that she wanted to know about her wand.

Fairy Godmother then got the subject to be dropped and then the boy next to her started to talk.

"It's nice to meet all of you, I'm Ben…" (Ben)

"Prince! Benjamin…..soon to be King." (Audrey)

"You had me when you said prince….my moms a queen which makes me princes…" (Evie)

"The Evil Queen doesn't have any royal status here….and neither do you." (Audrey)

Ben was about to say something when Gil ended up saying something kind of stupid and funny.

"Wait if Evie's mother doesn't have royal status then shouldn't she be called Evil instead of Evil Queen?"

Everyone just stared at him blankly while Jay started cracking up with laughter. Audrey just gave Gil a look that clearly said to some other's (are you stupid) but she didn't say that out loud. It was kind of an awkward silence until Ben spoke up,

"Uh, this Audrey…."

"Princess Audrey….his girlfriend. Right Benny boo?" (Audrey)

The V.K's just gave her blank looks until Fairy Godmother said, "Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around….and I'll see you all later. The doors of wisdom will never be shut….."

Fairy Godmother left and the band followed her leaving Ben and Audrey with the five V.K's.

"It is so, so good to finally me-meet you all." Ben went to shake Jays hand when he was saying this but Jay just bumped his shoulder with his fist.

Ben just smiled and continued to do his speech that was way over the top. When he was finished Mal made a comment that basically told Ben that he had too long of a speech.

Ben and Mal were staring at each other for a few seconds until Audrey came over and started talking to Mal "Hey….your Maleficent's daughter aren't you? Yeah I don't blame your mom for trying to kill my parents and stuff…Oh my mom's Aurora-Sleeping…."

"Beauty. Yeah I've heard the name…..and you know I totally don't blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening." (Mal)

Gil looked at them a little freaked out with the two girls talking like that but calmed down a bit when Ben said, "So how about a tour."

Gil was thinking to himself when they started going on a tour (is everyone here going to be like this?).

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Poor Gil. So anybody feel like they wanted to laugh when Gil said that stupid thing. I was laughing when I wrote it. So anyway please R &R.**


End file.
